custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaalii
Kaalii is a female Toa of Ice, and a member of the Sentinels of Light in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Early life Kaalii began her life as a Ko-Matoran created by the Great Beings and participated in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. She later was placed on the Northern Continent, and worked as her village's Turaga's assistant. At some point during Kaalii's early life, her village was raided by the Barraki Mantax's forces, and the village's Toa protector, as well as many villagers were killed. Kaalii was shocked by the brutality of the attack, and helped organize the surviving Matoran into a semblance of a militia. Some time after the raid, Kaalii discovered a Toa Stone left by the village's Toa, and was transformed into a Toa. For several hundred years Kaalii acted as her village's protector, defending its inhabitants against Dark Hunters, Rahi, and other threats. At some point during this time, one of her blades was shattered by an unknown Dark Hunter. When Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during The Shattering, Toa Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to collapse, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. She also brought with her three Toa, Nahrma, a Toa of Lightning, Cadun, a Toa of Air, and Noctus, a Toa of Fire, that she had created from Energized Protodermis. The Fall When Noctus killed Hara Vel, Kaalii helped the majority of her village's Matoran escape the fallen Great Spirit Robot. She later assisted in the construction of a new home for the displaced Matoran. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. After assisting in the reconstruction of the Matorans' homes, Kaalii remained singularly dedicated to her village, barely taking any note of the world outside of her village. The First Abyssal Invasion When the Demonic armies started the First Abyssal Invasion, Kaalii's village was directly in the path of the attack's first wave. The Demons utterly destroyed the Toa of Ice's village, despite her best efforts in attempting to save the villagers and their homes. For the remainder of the invasion Kaalii hunted down isolated patrols of Demons, honing her combat skills and becoming a pointed thorn in Nocturnus' side. After the Demons were first defeated by the Avatars, Kaalii became a nomad, wandering Onuuss in search of Demons that had escaped the Avatars' forces. The First Era of Peace Kaalii's activities were largely unknown after the First Abyssal Invasion, although she was known to have battled several groups of Demons that had escaped the Avatar's troops. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. The Sentinels of Light, a group formed in the aftermath of the First Abyssal Invasion, studied the war, but did not intervene. When Syverr attempted to free Nocturnus, Acseli and the Sentinels of Light fought him and his forces in an attempt to stop him, but were unable to prevail, and Syverr freed his master. The Second Abyssal Invasion When the Second Abyssal Invasion began, Kaalii joined the Army of Courage, the combined forces of the Avatars, to battle the Demons. Despite the large army that the Avatars led, they were steadily driven back by the enormous force that Nocturnus and the Blackfire Knights led. As the final battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace After the resolution of the Abyssal War, Kaalii lost purpose once again, and tried several different professions in an attempt to apply her skills to a cause that she could believe in. Post-Abyssal Invasion 1,000 years after the Abyssal War ended, the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir. Headed by Makuta Saakhral, the Brotherhood began to prepare to conquer the continent of Onuuss, constructing a large fortress on the mainland. Also during this time, the Nehriim Council began to assemble a small unit of Toa in preparation for the Brotherhoods' inevitable quest for power. During this time, the Sentinels of Life recruited Kaalii into their organization, and she proved to be one of their most talented members, being promoted to the second-in-command of the group within a few months. Several years after Kaalii was recruited, the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered the location of the Sentinels of Light's main base, and the Brotherhood's leader, Saakhral, sent Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base. Just prior to the Makuta's attack, Deferan, a relatively inexperienced Sentinel asked Kaalii out. The Toa of Ice, taken completely by surprise, rejected Deferan and stormed off. After Kyaele eliminated the guards at the entrance to the valley in which the Sentinel's base was located, Asceli sent Kaalii and two other Sentinels, Uvar and Starna, to check on the guards, as they had not reported for an unusually long amount of time. As Kaalii was examining the walkway on which the guards had been stationed, she was attacked by three Rahkshi, and sensing the implications, sent Starna and Uvar back to the Sentinel's base, despite their protests. After defeating the Rahkshi, Kaalii traveled back to the Sentinel's base, which, during her absence, had been conquered by Kyaele and her forces. A few moments later, Deferan, who had managed to escape the base, joined her, and after the Toa noticed Kyaele exiting the building with Asceli's mask in her hands, were forced to flee after Kaalii gave away the Toa's position. The two Toa fled but were hunted down by Kyaele, who captured Kaalii near a Matoran villaage, and brought her back to the Brotherhood's base on the island of Xinthraxus. TBA Personality Kaalii is cold and distant, rarely engaging in small talk, and spends most of her free time studying or practicing unarmed combat techniques. She is often curt or even rude when speaking to others, and only during combat training does she let her emotions slip. She is anti-social, often avoiding contact with others, and only feeling comfortable when on a mission. Kaalii is also short tempered, and she often vents her frustration through sarcasm or short verbal attacks. After Makuta Kyaele destroyed the Sentinels of Light's base and killed Asceli, Kaalii slipped into a state of depression, only occasionally broken by a short burst of anger or grief, and gained a burning desire for revenge on Kyaele. Abilities and Traits As a Ko-Matoran, Kaalii possessed inactive ice powers that manifested themselves as a resistance to cold temperatures. She carried a short spear for self-defense. After Kallii's transformation into a Toa of Ice, she gained a near-perfect control over the Element of Ice. She could freeze her enemies in blocks of ice, coat the ground in ice, and create weapons and tools out of ice. As a Toa, Kaalii wielded a pair of Frost Blades, a cross between an ax and a sword. Prior to joining the Sentinels of Light, one of the blades was broken, and Kaalii never created a replacement. She wore the Kanohi Akaku, which allowed her to see through solid objects. Trivia * Kaalii was first built as an unnamed Toa of Ice for DarkStalker719's first Toa team, which has since been disassembled, although Deferan also was created as part of the team and remains built, although in a different version. Forms Appearances * Convergence-First appearance See Also * Gallery:Kaalii Category:Ice Category:Toa of Ice Category:Sentinels of Light Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe Category:Ko-Matoran